Sweet Memories
by Cold Brain
Summary: Akankah aku mengingat semua kenangan yang telah kita isi bersama ini? Dari awal kita bertemu sampai akhir nanti kita berpisah? Robin to Zoro
1. Chapter 1

Robin adalah seorang siswi di SMA Grand Line . Dia sendiri adalah orang yang tertutup dan jarang memiliki teman tapi dia adalah selebritis sekolah itu dia terkenal berkat kecerdasan dan kecantikannya tak heran banyak cowok yang sangat mengaguminya .

"Heh hari ini aku ada kelas sejarah membosankan sekali lebih baik aku bolos kelas itu dan tidur "keluh pemuda berambut hijau bernama Roronoa Zoro

Roronoa Zoro akrab di panggil Zoro juga selebritis di sekolahnya dia terkenal karna kepiawannya dalam bermain pedang ayahnya Zoro Mihawk adalah pendekar pedang terhebat di Grand Line . Berbeda dengan Robin Zoro sendiri adalah orang yang malas dan juga terkenal karna kebadunganya Zoro punya 2 sahabat Sanji yang adalah rivalnya dan Luffy .

#######

Robin sedang duduk di kelas sambil menunggu gurunya . Tak lama kemudian datanglah Zoro ia tak melihat ada bangku kosong di belakang satu satunya bangku yang kosong adalah bangku di sebelah Robin mau tak mau ia berinisiatif bertanya

"Oh hei halo apa ada orang yang duduk di sini "?tanya Zoro pada Robin

"Tidak ada "

"Boleh aku disini ?"

"Tentu saja siapa yang melarangmu"

"Terima kasih "

Sepanjang kelas sejarah Robin mendengarkan dengan serius pelajarannya yang dijelaskan gurunya berbeda dengan Zoro yang tertidur disampingnya gurunya menyadari ada 1 muridnya yang tidur dijamnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Roronoa Zoro

"Hei Roronoa Zoro" panggil gurunya yang langsung membuatnya terbangun

"ya sir "

"Bisa kau jelaskan siapa pelopor perang dunia ke 2 dari Jerman?"

Robin berbisik "Hitler Adolf Hitler"

"Hmm Hitler Sir Adolf Hitler "

"Bagus sekarang perhatikan ke depan"

Kelas sejarah telah berakhir kini waktunya istirahat Zoro mengucapkan terima kasih pada Robin karna sudah membantunya

"Hei onna "

" aku?"

"Ya kau siapa lagi"

" ada apa "

" boleh aku tau siapa namamu "

"Robin ,Nico Robin "

"oh hai Robin namaku Zoro Roronoa Zoro"

"salam kenal Zoro tapi ada apa kau memanggilku hanya untuk kenalan?"

"Aku ingin berterimakasih karna sudah membantuku tadi "

"Oh itu tak usa dipikirkan "

"Ya walaupun begitu yang tadi sangat membantuku "

"Benarkah syukurlah aku bisa membantu orang lain "

Saat itu datang 3 orang yang langsung masuk ke kelas Zoro

"hei marimo kenapa kau lama sekali wah ada wanita cantik disini pantas saja kau betah didalam dasar marimo" celoteh pria tampan berambut pirang

"diam kau alis keriting aku bukan maniak wanita sepertimu koki tolol"

"hah kalian ini ribut sekali bahkan dikelas orang saja seperti itu dasar " kata gadis berambut orange

"hei Zoro sebaiknya kau kenalkan saja kami padanya dari pada begini asing" ujar pria berambut hitam

"Luffy kau makan apa tadi kok tumben bijak" tanya gadis berambut orange

"aku tadi gk makan yang aneh aneh kok Nami tenang saja "

"baiklah Robin kenalkan pria berambut hitam itu namanya Luffy ,Luffy ini Robin "

"hai Robin salam kenal "

"salam kenal juga Luffy"

"wanita berambut orange itu namanya Nami dia pacar dari Luffy "

"hai Robin"

"hai Nami "

"dan pria berambut pirang itu panggil saja koki mesum "

"apa kau bilang marimo "

"siapa yang kau panggil marimo ha "

"hei sudah sudah Robin, ini namanya sanji "

"salam kenal untukmu Robin chan" dengan gaya ala pangeran sanji mencium telapak tangan Robin

"fufufu senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua"

"kalau suda selesai ayo kita ke kantin aku lapar " ujar Luffy mengelus perutnya yang kelaparan

Pada awal bertemu saja Robin bisa merasakan tingginya rasa persahabatan di antara mereka baru kali ini Robin bisa merasakan hangatnya rasa persahabatan saat bersama mereka .

...

Saat di kantin menunggu pesanan mereka datang mereka berbincang bincang

"hei hei kalian tau hari ini aku dengar kabar bahwa sebentar lagi akan diadakan pesta dansa di sekolah kita hmm pasti banyak daging di pesta itu aku jadi tak sabar "

"dari mana kau tau kabar itu Luffy " tanya Nami

"sebenarnya sih tadi pagi aku dengar kabar dari Sabo dan Ace katanya mereka yang akan jadi panitia di pesta dansa ini " jawab Luffy

"Sabo dan Ace bukankah mereka adalah anggota osis dari mana kau tau tentang mereka Luffy " tanya Robin

"Ace dan Sabo adalah kakak angkatku Robin ha itu mereka " Luffy menunjuk pada 2orang pria yang mendekati mereka

"hei Luffy kami mencarimu tadi di kelas kau tak ada ternyata kau disini"

Ujar pria berambut hitam

"hmm sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu hmnn ya kau wanita yang mewakili kelas 2untuk olimpiade kan kalau tidak salah namamu hmm " tanya pria berambut pirang

"Robin "

" ah ya Robin senang melihatmu kembali jadi kau sudah kenal dengan adikku apa kau masi ingat denganku Robin "

"tentu saja masih Sabo kan "

"wah jadi kalian sudah saling kenal ya Robin tapi biar aku perkenalkan sekali lagi Robin ini yang berambut hitam namanya Ace dan Sabo sepertinya kalian tidak asing " ujar Luffy

Tak lama kemudian makanan mereka datang

"hei kalian tidak pesan makanan Ace Sabo" tanya Nami

"tidak Nami kami butuh bantuan kalian" ujar Ace

"bantuan apa Ace" Zoro kali ini bertanya

"jadi begini Zoro Luffy pasti sudah memberitahu kalian tentang pesta dansa kan " terang Ace

"ya sudah lalu ?" jawab Sanji

"kami kekurangan tenaga untuk mempersiapkan pesta ini adakah salah satu dari kalian yang mau jadi panitia untuk pesta ini ?" tanya Sabo

"aku rasa kami tak bisa jadi panitia Sabo karna kami kan baru pertama ikut pesta ini tapi kami bisa membantu kalian seperti mendekor menentukan tema dansa dan lain lain dan aku rasa semua tidak keberatan benar kan semua" jelas Nami

"hmm begitu ya aku rasa bantuan seperti itu yang kami butuhkan pulang sekolah nanti kita semua kumpul untuk menentukan tema dari pesta ini setuju " jelas Ace

Serempak mereka menjawab "setuju"

Sepulang sekolah berkunpul di kantin sekolah .

"baiklah aku akan memulai rapat ini pertama yang kita bahas adalah pesta ini" . Sabo berbicara

"hmm bagaimana kalau temanya kali ini tentang putri dan pangeran " usul Nami

"itu sudah biasa Nami aku ingin tema kita kali ini itu beda dari yang lain dan terkesan unik begitu "kali ini Ace yang bicara

"bagaimana kalau bajak laut pasti akan banyak daging di pesta itu karna bajak laut hobi nya pesta hmm daging"ujar Luffy dengan air liur menetes ."

"ha kau ini Luffy pikiranmu hanya daging saja tapi kalau bajak laut itu pasti menarik akan banyak gadis seksi disana "sanji menghayal wanita cantik dan seksi

"cih dasar alis keriting mesum"

"diam kau marimo buta arah "

"siapa yang kau panggil buta arah ha"

Bletak bletak Zoro dan Sanji mendapat pukulan dari Nami

"dasar kalian ini tak bisa diam sekali saja" bentak Nami

"bu bu bukan begitu nanaa Nami-san ujar Sanji

"hmm aku ada ide"usul Ace

"apa idenya"tanya Sabo penasaran

"bagaimana kalau kedua tema tadi kita gabungkan"

"digabungkan aku tak paham "kali ini Robin bertanya

"begini temanya kita gabungkan bajak laut dan kerajaan . Untuk kostumnya kita pakai ala kerajaan dulu dan desain interiornya kita pakai interior bajak laut bagaimana?" Jelas Ace

"hmm menarik idenya tapi kalau desain interior nya bajak laut itu artinya tempat pestanya adalah kapal darimana kita dapat tempat seperti itu? kali ini Robin yang bertanya

"kita tak perlu menggunakan kapal cukup ubah saja seperti kapal " cetus Luffy

"ada yang aneh kenapa Luffy bisa tiba tiba bijak "Sabo keheranan dengan tingkah adiknya itu

"ah sudahlah Sabo biarkan saja mungkin dia lagi makan daging yang aneh hari ini makanya otaknya lancar"

"Ace aku tak begitu tapi entah kenapa pikiranku lancar hari ini "

"hah itu pasti efek dari makanan yang tadi pagi kuberi heh tangan ku ini memang ajaib ya "

"benarkah Sanji kalau begitu buatkan aku makanan itu setiap hari agar otakku lancar"

"akan kupertimbangkan permintaan mu "

"baiklah rapat kali ini kita tutup untuk selanjutnya kita akan bahas tentang desain interior pesta "

Akhirnya rapat mereka ditutup oleh Sabo mereka pulang ke rumah masing masing

"luffy kau pulang dengan kami tidak " tanya Ace

.

"tidak aku mau mengantar Nami dulu pulang,kalian duluan saja lagi pula aku kan bawa kendaraan sendiri "

"oo ya sudah lalu kau Robin perlu tumpangan" tawar Sabo

"terimakasih tawarannya tapi aku bawa mobil sendiri kok "

"oo kalau begitu kami duluan ya "

Mereka pulang ke rumah masing masing kecuali Robin yang pergi ke daerah pemakaman umum ia berjalan ke sebuah makam meletakkan sebuket bunga lily putih di batu nisan makam itu

"ayah sudah lama aku tak berkunjujg ya maaf ,aku banyak tugas sesuai yang ayah bilang kalau aku harus rajin belajar aku sudah mewujudkannya ayah,aku terpilih mewakili sekolah untuk olimpiade tingkat tau ayah pasti bangga melihatku dari atas sana sudah 2 tahun berlalu ya ayah tapi aku aaaku belum sepenuhnya merelakan ayah pergi "

Robin tak kuasa lagi menahan tangisnya yang ia pendam sejak ke pemakaman ini tapi mengingat bahwa ayahnya meninggalkannya dengan senyuman ia tak kuasa lagi untuk menangis . Ayahnya pernah mengajarkannya bahwa apapun yang terjadi tetapla tersenyum karna kita tak akan tau hal baik apa yang terjadi jika kita tetap tersenyum.

Tiba tiba ada yang menepuk bahu Robin dari belakang ia menoleh ke belakang dan Zoro yang ada dibelakangnya

"Zoro"

"apa yang kau lakukan disini,Robin"

"aku hanya berziarah ke makam ayahku ! Kau sendiri?"

"aku juga berziarah ke makam ibuku "

"oo begitu hmm Aku ingin pulang aku sudah selesai kau sendiri bagaimana, Zoro?"

"ah ya aku juga harus pulang aku hmm da sampai jumpa besok"

Robin PoV

Sesudah aku bertemu dengan Zoro di pemakaman aku langsung ke mobil dan pulang eh jalanan macet sekali sore ini selalu seperti ini setiap hari . Ah akhirnya aku sampai juga di apartemen aku langsung pergi kekamar dan menjatuhkan tubuhku di ranjang aku merenungi rutinitasku 1 hari ini aku bertemu dan bahkan 1 bangku dengan murid terbadung di sekolah kemudian bergabung dengan teman temannya yang baru saja kukenal "eh pasti menyenangkan mempunyai teman seperti mereka ! Apakah aku sudah dianggap teman oleh mereka ?" aku menerawang dinding kamarku "tapi saat bersama Zoro tadi aku sepertinya sangat betah apa aku mulai suka ya padanya ah mudah mudahan kami bisa bertemu besok . Hmm sepertinya aku ada ide "

Aku pergike meja belajarku dan mengambil buku disana aku menulisnya tentang aku dan Zoro

23-09-2017

Aku dapat sebangku murid terbadung di sekolah namanya Zoro , pendekar pedang disekolah . Dia mengenalkanku pada teman temannya senang rasanya memiliki teman seperti mereka . Tapi satu hal yang menggangguku apakah mereka sudah menganggapku sebagai salah satu dari mereka? Dan apa ini aku punya perasaan pada murid badung itu astaga "


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi ini Robin berjalan menuju kelasnya ia kaget saat ada yang memanggilnya

"oi Robin kesinila"

Ternyata yang memanggil Robin itu adalah Luffy dkk dan mereka mengajak Robin untuk bergabung dengan mereka

"ada apa Luffy "

"hari ini hari jumat kau ada acara tidak"

"aku rasa tidak ! Kenapa? "

"karna sekarang kau adalah teman kami jadi nanti sore kita ngumpul di kedai onepiece yang depan sekolah "

"tunggu aku apa "

"kau adalah teman kami sekarang dan karna itu kami mengajakmu untuk ngumpul bareng" kali ini Nami memberi penjelasan kepada Robin

"dan lagi pula selama ini kuperhatikan kau tidak punya teman " ujar Zoro

"ooo jadi kenshi - san memata mataiku ya selama ini "

"apa ti tidak lagi pula siapa juga yang mau memata matai mu " balas Zoro dengan pipi yang memerah

"hei marimo sialan kenapa pipimu merah ketika kau berbicara pada Robin - chan apa kau menyukai Robin - chan ku ha

"bukan urusanmu koki tolol"

"jadi bagaimana Robin kau ikut ya " kata Nami

"kenapa kalian mengajakku ini kan hanya untuk teman teman kalian"

"karna kau adalah teman kami juga Robin kami lihat kau selalu kesepian karna itu agar kau tidak kesepian lagi mulai sekarang kau adalah teman kami "

Robin sangat terharu dengan kata kata Luffy barusan

"baiklah kuusahakan datang berkumpul dengan kalian"

Sepulang sekolah Robin kembali ke apartemennya untuk bersiap siap ia mengambil sebuah buku

24-09-2017

Grandline

Hari ini kelompok Zoro mengajakku untuk kumpul bersama aku senang sekali akhirnya aku punya teman . Dan aku merasa berbunga bunga ketika berteman dengan mereka itu artinya kami makin dekat aku belum memastikan perasaan apa ini tapi aku senang dekat dengannya

Mereka berkumpul di cafe one piece dekat sekolah mereka sepertinya pemilik cafe sudah kenal dengan mereka namanya Franky dan Brook pemilik cafe one piece

"wah luffy seperti biasanya ya hari jumat" ujar pria berambut nyantrik berwarna biru

"shishi tentu saja Franky o ya perkenalkan teman baru kami namanya Robin"

"wah ada wanita cantik bolehkah aku melihat celana dalammu" ujar pria berambut afro yang dibalas dengan jitakan dari Nami

"sopan lah terhadap pelanggan dasar " omel Nami

"jadi kalian pesan apa" tanya Franky

"seperti biasa dengan porsi ganda untuk Luffy dan Robin kau ingin apa"

"hmm apa saja "

"baiklah kami pesan yang biasa saja "

"segera "

Menunggu pesanan mereka datang , merka tertawa lepas karna mendengar lelucon Luffy dan tingkah konyolnya serta pertengkaran antara si koki Sanji dan si Pendekar pedang Zoro

"o ya Robin kalau boleh tau kau ini berapa bersaudara" tanya Nami sambil menyeruput jus jeruknya

"aku ini anak tunggal Nami ."

"kau tinggal disini bersama orang tuamu atau merantau"

Robin menggeleng "aku tinggal sendiri tapi aku lahir dikota ini ibuku diluar kota dan ayahku sudah meninggal"

"aku turut berduka "

"bagaimana denganmu Nami" tanya Robin sambil memakan cemilannya

"aku punya seorang kakak , seorang kakak angkat tepatnya dan aku juga dirawat oleh ibu angkatku"

Kedua wanita ini tampaknya asik mengobrol sekali sekali diiringi tawa , tak memperdulikan aksi konyol teman laki laki mereka ...

Hari sudah sore waktunya untuk pulang pikir Robin namun karna besok adalah hari weekend Luffy memutuskan untuk mengajak teman temannya menginap ke rumahnya .

Perjalanan kerumah Luffy tidaklah lama mereka menggunakan kendaraan masing masing . Sampai dirumah Luffy mereka langsung disambut oleh kedua kakak Luffy Ace dan Sabo.

"yo Luffy kau membawa teman temanmu kesini"

"ya Ace bolehkan mereka menginap disini"

"aku tidak tau , jika kau tanya ayah ia pasti menyetujuinya tapi jika kau tanya kakek tua itu..." ucapan Ace terputus mendengar deheman dibelakangnya

"siapa yang kau bilang kakek tua bocah!"

Garp kakek Luffy langsung memberi tinju cintanya pada orang yang mengatakannya tua , Ace

"kakek ini sudah tua harusnya sadar dong" sewot Ace sambil mengusap kepalanya yang benjol karna terkena tinju cinta kakeknya

"sekali lagi kau bilang aku tua kuberi kau tinju spesial ku lagi"

"ah kakek kasian Ace kakek gituin , kakek teman teman ku akan menginap disini boleh ya ''

"Dadan!" teriak Garp yang langsung membuat budek 7 turunan

"haik Garp-san"

"siapkan kamar untuk anak anak ini"

"baik Garp-san "

Zoro dan teman temannya berjalan mengikuti Dadan yang akan menyediakan kamar mereka

"baiklah ini adalah kamar para wanita dan disampingnya kamar pria mohon dijaga ketertibannya"

Mereka masuk ke kamar mereka masing masing untuk membersihkan diri beruntung Robin selalu membawa baju ganti di mobilnya

"Robin kau bawa baju ganti"

"ya Nami aku selalu membawanya kalau ada keadaan yang mendadak seperti ini"

"syukurlah aku tadi juga bawa baju ganti ! Aku sudah tau kalau Luffy pasti merencanakan sesuatu yang gila "

"fufufufu Luffy sepertinya orang yang lucu ya"

"ya bukan lucu lebih tepatnya konyol kau pasti akan depresi melihatnya"

"fufufu "

"aku duluan yang mandi ya Robin"

"silahkan Nami"

Robin sedang bermain hp untuk menunggu giliranya lalu seseorang menelponnya

"halo , ada apa ibu"

"ah Robin sudah lama ibu tidak menelponmu bagaimana kabarmu sayang apa kau baik baik saja"

"ya aku baik baik saja bagaimana dengan ibu?"

"ibu juga baik sayang , jaga kesehatanmu disana ya minggu depan mungkin ibu akan mengunjungimu disana! Ibu sangat merindukanmu sayang"

"aku juga , jaga kesehatan ibu" balas Robin dingin kemudian menutup teleponnya

Diluar kamar Robin mendengar suara ribut dan suara itu adalah

"jiji! Itu makanan ku kenapa kakek ambil dasar kakek tua!" teriak kakak tertua Luffy Ace

"bwahhahahahah hei bocah siapa suruh kau meletakkan makanan disembarang tempat"

"dasar kakek tua! Berikan makananku"

"shishsishishi Ace sayang sekali makanan mu diambil jiji" Luffy mengejek Ace dengan meletakkan makanannya dimulutnya "hmmm sedap nya makanan ini" Ace yang melihatnya pun tergiur

"aaaah Luffy jangan membuatku makin kesal"

Pertengkaran mereka dihentikan dengan kedatangan ayah Luffy, Monkey D Dragon

"ayah ayah ada apa ini" ujar ayah Luffy

"Dragon kau sudah pulang "

"aku mendengar suara ribut dari halaman! Ayah apai lagi mereka"

"touchan tadi jiji mengambil makanan ku " Ace mengadu pada ayahnya

"salahmu sendiri bocah meletakkan makanan di sembarang tempat"

"ayah bersikaplah dewasa" ujar Dragon dengan tenang

"touchan! Kau sudah pulang bagaimana dengan pesananku"

"Sabo, ya ayah bawa ada dibagasi ambil la"

Robin tersenyum mendengar pertengkaran keluarga ini

Nami sudah selesai mandi dan kini giliran Robin yang mandi

Dikamar Sanji dan Zoro

"hei alis lingkar apa yang kau lakukan didalam sana kenapa lama sekali" Zoro menggedor pintu kamar mandi

"lalalalalalalalala Nami-san, Robin-chan " Sanji bersenandung di kamar mandi tak peduli dengan teriakan Zoro diluar

"woi alis lingkar cepat keluar yang lain juga ingin masuk !"

"berisik pendekar tolol"

Pintu kamar mereka terbuka Luffy masuk ke kamar mereka

"oi Zoro ada apa suaramu kedengaran sampe keluar"

"Luffy alis lingkar ini dari tadi di dalam"

Luffy berteriak "oi Sanji cepat keluar Zoro juga mau masuk"

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka

"kalian ini berisik sekali"

"minggir aku mau masuk"

Luffy pergi keluar kamar dan terdengar la teriakan membahana dari kakak nya Sabo

"aaaaaaa! Ace sadar sadar sadar" Sabo teriak alay

Luffy langsung menuju ke asal suara itu

"kenapa dengan Ace "

Kakek Luffy dan ayahnya mengelilingi Ace

"jiji ,Luffy ,touchan Ace pingsan! huaaaa bangun Ace kau masih punya utang 500 bery samaku huaaaa "

"heh sini biar kubangunkan minggir"

Garp langsung memberi tinju cintanya pada Ace yang lagsung membuat Ace bangun dan berteriak kesakitan

"iiite itte! Kakek tua kenapa kau memukulku"

"wah Ace kau sudah sadar " Sabo langsung memeluk Ace

"Ace kukira kau mati huaaa kalau kau mati bagaimana dengan utangmu padaku huaaa itu bukan jumlah yang sedikit 500 bery huaaa" Sabo nangis bombay


End file.
